Doing Work on a Rainy Day
by Phantomhiveeee
Summary: Lucy finds the four guild members in her house, one with a secret that needs to be shared. Rain doesn't stop them from doing what needs to be done. They find that both of them are in dire need for something from each other.
**Parings:** Natsu x Lucy

 **Genres:** Romance, Humor

 **Warning:** Lemons, lemons and more LEMONS

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's content

 **Author's note:** If you have any suggestions for me, I will re-create them into a story! Just by the way, this is my first lemon story so go easy on me, kay? Also, the lemon is near the end/middle. Enjoy!

 _Boom, Flash, Crash_

I shivered. I hated storms so badly. Every time I tried to finish my not-so-good novel, they would come and inturrupt me. I can't get work done like this. It was 3am in the morning and I was hoping I could get some work done without those pests bothering me. Although, it does get very lonely without them. I got up and walked in the kitched to get some water in my black booty shorts and my pink crop-top. I turned on the lights and I saw Natsu, Gray and Happy robbing my kitchen.

"What the heck do you think you're doing!" I yelled furiosly at them and threw the nearest pen, book and spoon at them.

"Hey, watch it, lady," Natsu said, stuffing more food in his mouth. "You're gonna kill us."

"Get OUT!" I yelled, and threw more stuff at them.

There was a loud crash of thunder and I shuddered.

"You scared of a little storm?" Natsu looked at me, smirking.

"No, what makes you think that?!" I yelled, my face heating up.

"You're clutching that pillow so hard, I think it's pleading for help."

I loosened my grip. "Whatever," I said, and walked towards the fridge to get my water.

"What's going on here?" I heard a familiar voice say.

"Erza?! Why are you here?!" I was angry and confused.

"We were all walking home, and then this huge storm hit. Your house was the closest, so we all took shelter in here." She was in her armor, completely ignoring the fact that we were inside.

"Oh... but don't go trashing up my place...AGAIN!" I yelled, glacing over at the boys.

"Hey, don't go pointing fingers." Natsu had a huge piece of pizza in his mouth. Jeez, how much can boys eat?

"Why have I fallen in love with such a weirdo?" I said under my breath.

"What was that, Luce?" Natsu stopped eating and looked up at me. How did he hear that?!

"Oh, nothing." My face heated up. I bet I looked like a tomato right now.

"I'm going back to my room. Keep things tidy in here, mkaay?"

"Aye!" Happy said cheerfully, with a fish in his mouth.

"Where'd you get the fish?"

"The river!" He had no idea what was in the river.

"Okay..." I walked back into my room. I guess I'll take a shower so I don't have to in the morning.

I slipped out of my clothes and hopped in the warm shower.

After showering, I wrapped a towel around myself and went back in my room to get my clothes. I stopped when I saw everyone in my room... on my bed... wait a minute..

"Where are my CLOTHES?!" My clothes were laying on the bed right were Gray was sitting, but now they were gone.

"Oh, I moved them over there." Gray said, pointing to the top of my dresser.

"Why couldn't you just sit somewhere else?" I sighed and went to go get them.

I picked them up and turned around. Natsu's face was all red.

"Uh, Natsu? Are you okay?" He snapped out of his trance and looked up at me.

"Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine."

"Okaaay..." I stepped into the bathroom and put my clothes on. I was wearing short, white jeaned shorts with a blue crop top. I always wear crop tops when in the house. They're so comfy!

"Erza, you can use the bathroom now." I noticed her waiting by the bathroom door.

"Thanks Lucy." She stepped into the bathroom and I could hear the water start running.

"I'm gonna go see if you've got any more pizza, unless flame-brain ate it all." Gray said, walking towards the door.

"You got a problem, ice-cold stripper?" Natsu and Gray were at it again, fighting like children.

"If you guys are gonna fight, don't do it in my room, please." I don't need my room destroyed.

"Nah, I'm just gonna go get my pizza," Gray walked out the door, leaving Natsu and I alone.

An awkward silence hung in the air.

"Wait a minute! Did he just call MY pizza HIS pizza?!" I had just now realized that.

"I'm sure he did," Natsu was still red.

"You SURE you're okay? Do you have something to tell me?" He was acting very strange today.

"No, I..." He hesitated for a while. "Yes I do. Lucy, I love you."

Now it was my turn to blush. "Natsu, I... I love you too."

I saw a glitter in his eyes as his lips touched mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. His tounge didn't even wait for permission, it just entered my mouth, exploring every inch. I let out a sound in between a moan and a sigh. I broke the kiss to go shut the door. I grinned at him and he just stared at me, dumbfounded.

"You sure about this, Luce?" I could tell he was worried.

"Of course I am." I pushed him on the bed and we continued to make out, this time with more passion. I moaned as he reached his hand under my shirt to rub my breasts. In one swift move, he had removed my shirt. He looked at me for permission and I accepted. He unclipped my bra and started to suck on my right nipple, and rub my left. I moaned in pleasure as he switched sides. He slipped off my shorts and panties in one move. He sure knows how to do these things.

"Hey wait," I glanced up at him. "It's not fair that I'm the only one without clothes." I grinned.

"Then change that," He said slyly, giving me all the reassurance I needed.

I slipped off his vest and scarf, throwing it aisde. Using my legs, I pulled off his pants and boxers. He was very hard and huge, surprising me. Before I could make my move, he moved me to the top and slid down towards my hole.

"Well, someone's already wet," He gave me one of _those_ looks and started licking off everything I had produced. I guess I was very wet already.

He found my clit and started to flick his tounge. Jolts of pleasure had been sent through me and I bucked my hips. This pleasure... I've never felt anything like this...

He thrusted two fingers into me and I screamed in pain.

"You okay, Luce?" He looked concerned.

"I'm fine, just don't stop."

He thrusted his fingers in and out, then scissored me.

"Natsu.. I'm gonna..." Before I could finish, I let out a rain of juices into his mouth.

He licked his lips. "You taste good."

"When you say it like that, it's very weird." I giggled.

I flipped him over so I was on top. I made him get on his knees and I started to trace my fingers over his manhood.

After a while, he finally said, "Stop teasing me, Luce."

I giggled, "Fiine." I put him in my mouth and moved back and forth, my tonge dancing around.

He moaned and bucked him hips in pleasure.

"Lucy..." He gripped my head and released into my mouth.

We both fell back onto the bed.

"We're not done yet." He looked at me with a smiling face.

"Of course not. We haven't gotten to the good part." He got on top of me, his manhood right by my hole.

"This may hurt a little at first, okay?"

"I'll be fine. Just don't stop."

Those words got him going and he thrusted inside of me.

I shot of pain went through me as he got bigger inside of me, but it subsided and he started to thrust, in and out. I moaned and cried, breathing heavily. To supress our screams, we linked mouths, tounges exploring eachother's mouths.

I could feel my climax reaching, same with his.

"Lucy...!"

"Natsuuu!"

He came inside of me, and I second later, I came too.

We lay side by side, breathing heavily.

"I love you, Lucy."

"I love you too, Natsu."

He wrapped his arms around me.

"You two done making out?" Erza and Gray walked in.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?!" I threw the covers over us and chucked a pillow at them.

"Jeez, okay, we were just making sure you two weren't naked in the middle of the room."

"Yeah, and we could hear you from the other side of the house."

Natsu and I blushed furiously and threw every single thing we could find at them until they closed the door and left.

"Perverts."

"I know, right." Natsu laughed and we both drifted to sleep together.

oOoOoOo

Hope you enjoyed! Be sure to give me requests and I will write a story out of them! :3


End file.
